Five Different Ways to Say 'I Love You'
by minusga
Summary: 5 ficlet tentang otp kesayangan aka KaiHun yang keluar dari pemikiran ter-absurd, ter-garing, ter-aneh dan terinspirasi dari post di tumblr, 'One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You'.
1. sorry i'm late

**Five Different Ways To Say 'I Love You'**

" _ **Sorry I'm late" ; warn! gs**_

.

.

.

Wanita berambut hitam itu menghentakkan kakinya sekali lagi pada aspal tempat dia berdiri dari tadi. Dia sudah berkali-kali mendial kekasih kesayangannya yang sudah berjanji menjemputnya sore itu sehabis pulang dari kantor. Dia melirik ke kanan ke kiri sampai dia mendapatkan pemandangan yang ia tunggu penampakannya daritadi.

Mobil berwarna hitam mendekati tempat dimana dia berdiri tadi. Kacanya terbuka, menampakkan seorang lelaki berkulit kecoklatan yang sedang menarik nafas dalam. "Sehun? Tadi aku dicariin, udah sampai sini malah diam aja kamu nya. Masuk dong, jangan diam aja kayak begitu." katanya sambil menatap wanita itu. Wanita yang dipanggil Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas ke arah kekasihnya itu sambil melangkah mendekati pintu mobil.

Jongin—lelaki itu—menghela nafas melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sudah tidak enak dilihat lagi. Jongin dan Sehun hanya membisu di sepanjang perjalanan ini, tidak seperti biasanya. "Jadi, bagaimana tadi deadline cerpennya? Diterima?" Jongin memulai percakapan. Lawan bicaranya hanya mengangguk pelan. Tidak mood sekali.

"Ya, diterima." Sehun menjawab, walaupun telat sih. Tapi berhasil membuat Jongin lega karena Sehun masih ingin menjawab pertanyaannya. Tidak bisa membayangkan dia bagaimana jadinya kalau Sehun tidak membalasnya tadi.

Jongin pun terdiam lagi. Dia sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang mau dia bicarakan dengan Sehun jika dia sedang seperti ini, takut salah ngomong katanya. Dia hanya sesekali melihat ke arah Sehun yang pandangannya lurus ke depan. Seharusnya, Jongin sudah bisa menjemput Sehun lebih awal tadi, tetapi karena hanya dia yang belum selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya, dia dipaksa bosnya untuk menyelesaikannya hari ini. Jadi ya, Jongin baru sampai tadi.

Sehun, yang daritadi diam sebenarnya mendumel dalam hati. Dia kesal kepada Jongin yang hanya diam, bukannya minta maaf karena sudah datang telat menjemputnya, jika dia bisa marah-marah sekarang, dia ingin sekali. Tetapi sayang, Sehun sedang tidak mood marah-marah. Andaikan Jongin datang lebih awal dan tidak merusak mood Sehun, Sehun ingin menceritakan apa yang dikatakan publisher tadi tentang ceritanya. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, salah Jongin sendiri kenapa dia merusak mood Sehun yang tadinya cerah menjadi gelap?

"Hun." Jongin memanggil Sehun. Tidak dijawab. Mulutnya gatal sebenarnya, ingin mengutarakan permintaan maaf kepada Sehun. Tapi dia belum sadar dia salah apa _(atau memang Jongin saja yang terlalu gengsi untuk minta maaf_. Jadi dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk minta maaf.

Melihat Sehun yang tidak menjawab panggilannya, dia pun menghela nafas lagi. Sudah berkali-kali Jongin menghela nafas, bosan dia dengan acara berdiam diri ber _jama'ah_ bersama Sehun. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk Sehun seperti biasanya, dengan Sehun yang mengoceh tidak jelas.

Tapi mungkin dewi fortuna sedang senang dengan Jongin, rumah Sehun sudah dekat. Jongin pun berhenti di dekat rumah Sehun. Dia sengaja sebenarnya tidak berhenti di depan rumah Sehun. Agar dia punya kesempatan berbicara dengan Sehun.

"Hun, sudah sampai, nih. Kamu mau aku antar ke dalam atau sampai depan pintu saja?" Jongin bertanya sambil melirik ke arah Sehun.

"Depan rumah saja. Gak usah sampai dalam, ngerepotin nanti." Jawab Sehun sambil berjalan keluar. Ah, Jongin senang sekali. Itu kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan Sehun kepadanya hari ini. Dia pun tersenyum.

"Yasudah, ayo, aku antar keluar." Kata Jongin sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun keluar mobil. Ternyata, saat Sehun berbicara tadi, Jongin sudah keluar duluan.

Sehun dan Jongin pun berjalan ke arah rumah Sehun. "By the way, Hun." Jongin melirik kearah Sehun, yang masih diam daritadi. " _ **Sorry I'm late.**_ " Katanya sambil mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar Jongin berucap seperti itu.

"Akhirnya sadar juga ya kamu salahnya apa, jadi ikut senang aku." Sehun berkata sambil tertawa kecil. Jongin pun tersenyum lebar, jadi Sehun marah dengannya karena dia telat.

Tak terasa, Jongin dan Sehun sudah sampai di depan rumah Sehun. Jongi n pun melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Sehun. "Kalau aku tinggal sampai sini, gak apa-apa kan? Masih ada yang harus aku kerjain." Jongin mengacak surai Sehun pelan.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Nggak apa-apa kok. Yasudah sana, kamu selesain dulu, habis itu langsung pulang ya, jangan sampai kelelahan." Jawab Sehun sambil perlahan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Siap, bu." Ucap Jongin sambil tertawa. Melihat Sehun sudah tidak ada lagi di depannya, dia pun perlahan berjalan menjauhi rumah Sehun. Dasar Oh Sehun, mood dan orang sama saja, labil.


	2. it's okay, i couldn't sleep anyway

**Five Different Ways to Say 'I Love You'**

 _ **2\. "**_ _ **It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway." ; boy x boy**_

.

.

.

Malam ini, entah kenapa, Sehun susah sekali untuk tidur. Padahal sudah dari tadi dia menutup matanya mencoba tidur. Hasilnya nihil. Tetap saja dirinya masih terjaga dengan segarnya. Untung saja besok hari libur, jadi Sehun bisa tidur kapan saja. Tetapi tetap saja, dia gelisah sendiri dari tadi tidak bisa tidur. Dia mencoba menutup matanya lagi, namun tetap saja terjaga.

Sehun menyerah. Dia meraih handphone nya yang dia letakkan di bedstand, dan mendial Jongin, pacarnya.

Sehun sebenarnya tidak mau menyusahkan Jongin, namun bisa saja Jongin masih terbangun dan bisa menemaninya sampai _at least_ pagi, bukan?

" _Halo?_ " suara Jongin terdengar di seberang sana. Ah, teryata dugaan Sehun salah. Suara Jongin seperti suara orang bangun tidur. Tetapi syukurlah, Jongin mengangkat telefon darinya.

"Jong? Kamu mau temani aku bangun sampai pagi, nggak? Aku ngga bisa tidur." Sehun berkata sambil membayangi muka Jongin yang sehabis bangun tidur, pasti lucu sekali.

Di seberang sana, Jongin sangat mengantuk sebenarnya. Bayangkan saja, dia baru tidur 1 jam lalu tiba-tiba handphonenya bunyi di jam 12 malam. Untung saja yang menelfon Sehun, jadi masih ada kemauan Jongin untuk bangun dan mengangkat telefonnya.

Sehun berharap sekali sih, Jongin mau menemani dia bangun sampai bisa tidur. Hitung-hitung dia masih bisa mengobrol walaupun tidak langsung, kan? " _Boleh, apa sih yang enggak buat kamu._ " Jawab Jongin. Ugh Jongin, yang benar saja. Sudah gombal tengah malam, mainstream pula gombalannya.

Sehun senyam-senyum sendiri mendengar yang dikatakan Jongin. "Apasih, Jong." Balas Sehun. Sehun hanya balas seperti itu saja, padahal gombalan yang tadi di lemparkan oleh Jongin berhasil membuat pipinya merah padam. Aduh Sehun, kalau mau nge blush sama gombalan yang lebih anti-mainstream, dong. Bosan nya Sehun sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya hilang sih. Karena daritadi yang mereka omongi hanya hal-hal tidak penting, cuma sekedar basa basi saja.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, tiba-tiba ide terlintas di pikiran Sehun. "Jong, aku malas nih, kalau cuma suara saja yang didengar. Bagaimana kalau kita Skype-an saja?" ujar Sehun. Karena menurutnya, kalau Skype, Jongin yang menemaninya lebih terasa _real_ daripada hanya telefonan.

" _Boleh, aku saja yang call kamu_ ya _. Angkatnya cepat, jangan_ ngaret." Jongin berpikiran sama ternyata, dia langsung membuka laptopnya, membuka app, lalu menekan _video call._

"Iya, tenang. Aku ngga akan _ngaret_ kok angkatnya." Jawab Sehun sambil tertawa kecil. Memang sih, Sehun suka _ngaret_ kalau masalah angkat Skype. Sehun kan tipikal orang _mageran._

Setelah dia membuka laptopnya, Skype dari Jongin sudah masuk. Sehun langsung mematikan telefon cellularnya dan mengangkat Skype Jongin. Muka Jongin terlihat sangat dipaksa bangunnya. Masih muka bantal dan mata merah.

" _Halo, Hun."_ Kata Jongin. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Sehun. Kenapa dia jadi mendadak ingin memeluk Sehun dan menemaninya tidur begini?

Sehun pun tersenyum, dia melihat kamar Jongin yang sudah gelap. "Jong, jangan bilang kamu _ngumpet_ dibawah selimut?" selidik Sehun sambil tertawa kecil.

Jongin ikut tertawa. " _Loh? Memangnya kenapa? Daripada nanti ibuku marah-marah karena sampai jam segini aku belum tidur?_ " jawabnya. Memang sih, ibunya sering marah-marah karena dia tidak tidur seharian. Tapi yang ini kan menemani Sehun, jadi tidak apa-apa lah kalau Jongin menjadi _rule breaker_.

Sehun tersenyum. Semenjak Sehun berpacaran dengan Jongin, dia sering sekali tersenyum. Walaupun senyum nya paling sering saat bersama Jongin sih. Lagian, bagaimana tidak mau senyum terus kalau setiap sama Jongin pasti selalu di _gombalin_?

"Jong." Panggil Sehun. Dia kesal sendiri lama-lama. Sudah diajak video call, bukannya ngobrol, dia malah hanya melihati Jongin yang sedang sibuk sendiri di depan laptopnya dan kadang-kadang mengumpat. Sehun tahu, pasti Jongin sedang main game online.

" _Ada apa, Hun?_ " jawab Jongin dengan mata yang masih melekat pada layar laptopnya. Ish, Jongin kapan pekanya sih?

"Kenapa aku malah didiemin? Matiin aja vidcall nya kalo begitu." Ucap Sehun. Oh, dan ekspresi mukanya sudah berubah _sedikit,_ mendadak menjadi rada masam.

Jongin yang sadar Sehun ekspresinya sudah berubah langsung memfokuskan perhatiannya ke Sehun lagi. " _Oh, ya. Sorry, Hun. Maaf maaf._ " Jawab Jongin. Dia langsung mematikan gamenya yang padahal sedang seru, dan fokus kepada Sehun. Sehun pun tersenyum kecil.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Tapi Sehun dan Jongin masih mengobrol dengan serunya, walaupun Sehun sudah menunjukkan _sign_ kalau dia mulai mengantuk, sih.

"Jong, kayaknya sudah deh Skype nya. Aku sudah mulai mengantuk. Maaf ya, aku mengganggu tidurmu daritadi." ucap Sehun.

Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil. " _ **It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway.**_ " Bohongnya. Sehun tersenyum. Ah, Sehun jadi makin bersyukur mempunyai kekasih seperti Jongin. Belum tentu semua orang ingin diganggu tidurnya hanya karena untuk mengungu sampai pacarnya mengantuk.

"Okay, good night Jong." kata Sehun.

"Good night, Hun." Balas Jongin.

.

.

.

TARAA! Sumpah sok cheesy banget ga sih T_T. By the way, terima kasih yang sudah mau review, favorite dan follow! Aku kira ga akan ada yang mau baca fic ini karena jelek wkwk. Dan terima kasih juga yang udah mau baca, walaupun ngga ngapa-ngapain. Thank you so freaking much for everything! Sampai jumpa di ficlet ter-gajelas berikutnya!


	3. don't worry about me

Five Different Ways to Say 'I Love You'

" _don't worry about me." ; boyxboy_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pagi ini, Jongin sedang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur kesayangannya. Sebenarnya, tadi dia sudah siap ingin menjemput Sehun ke rumahnya untuk pergi bermain sepeda di taman. Namun mungkin tubuhnya menolaknya, jadi mau tidak mau Jongin harus terbaring lemah dengan suhu badan yang tinggi di tempat tidurnya.

Bukannya Jongin mau menyalahi takdir karena membuatnya sakit, tapi Jongin takut Sehun tiba-tiba menelfon dan memarahinya, karena Jongin memang belum memberitahu Sehun kalau dia sakit.

Handphone Jongin berbunyi, menandakan seseorang telah menelfonnya. Jongin sih sudah yakin 100% kalau yang menelfonnya adalah Sehun.

Dia meraih handphonenya yang berada di _drawer_ sebelah tempat tidurnya, menyiapkan mental, dan—

" _JONGIN! KAMU DIMANA?"_ teriak orang diujung sana.

—mengangkat telfonnya dengan posisi _speaker_ ( _fyi,_ Jongin melakukan metode ini agar suara nyaring Sehun tidak mengarah secara langsung ke telinganya).

"Hun, maaf ya aku tidak bisa ajak kamu jalan-jalan hari ini." Jongin berbicara, matanya memandang baju yang tadi rencananya ingin dia pakai jalan-jalan terlipat rapi di meja belajarnya.

" _Huh? Memangnya kenapa?"_ Sehun menjawab dengan nada ketusnya, yang _by the way_ lebih ketus dari biasanya. Jongin yang mendengarnya ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding, tidak tahan hidup lagi. Dasar Jongin berlebihan memang.

Jongin mengambil nafas panjang, "Tiba-tiba suhu tubuhku naik drastis tadi pagi. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, ya?" jawab Jongin.

Sehun—di seberang sana—membulatkan matanya, kenapa Jongin baru memberitahu dia kalau dirinya sakit? Sok rahasia sekali.

" _Ya sudah Jong, nggak apa-apa, kok. Aku nanti ke rumah mu. Kita bisa menonton film_ fantasy _juga sudah cukup kok, sekalian mengurus kamu."_ Jawab Sehun. Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya, memang tidak salah dia memilih Sehun untuk jadi kekasihnya dulu.

"Serius tidak apa-apa? Tapi aku janji, Hun. Jika minggu depan aku sudah pulih aku akan ganti kencan yang gagal di minggu ini." Jongin berkata dengan nada yang bersalah. Siapa yang tidak bersalah kalau dia sudah membatalkan kencan dengan orang yang sangat dia sayangi?

" _Iya, lah. Serius. Tidak apa-apa, lagian kamu juga sakit, harus istirahat."_ Jawab Sehun lembut.

Senyum Jongin melebar, " _Okay_ , jadi, aku tunggu kamu dirumahku ya?" jawabnya.

" _Ya, tunggu aku di rumahmu."_

Sehun, di seberang sana sudah siap dengan _backpack_ oranye nya yang berisi makanan-makanan (terima kasih karena Sehun masih punya makanan yang sudah dibuatkan ibunya untuknya pagi sebelum berangkat kerja) serta selimut untuk Jongin.

Dia bergegas mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan keluar. Kebetulan, Sehun sedang sendirian dirumahnya dan _benar-benar_ tidak ada kerjaan, mumpung kekasihnya sedang sakit, jadi dia bisa mengurusnya, bukan?

Sebenarnya rumah Sehun dan Jongin tidak terlalu jauh sih, hanya beda beberapa blok saja. Jadi dia juga tidak perlu memakan waktu lama untuk menuju kerumah kekasihnya.

Setelah sudah sampai depan pintu rumah Jongin, dia menekan bel. Lalu munculah seorang wanita yang wajahnya _hampir_ mirip dengan Jongin, yaitu ibu Jongin.

"Sehun! Silahkan masuk, nak." Kata ibu Jongin dengan riang.

Sehun membalasnya dengan tersenyum singkat. "Terima kasih, bu. Apa Jongin ada di atas?" tanyanya, dan memang Sehun sudah memanggil ibu Jogin dengan sebutan 'ibu' dari lama sih, ibu Jongin sudah seperti ibu kedua setelah ibu nya. Ibu Jongin pun tersenyum.

"Jongin ada di atas Hun. Suhu badannya tinggi pagi ini." Ibu Jongin menjawab sambil melihat ke arah kamar Jogin—yang kebetulan bisa dilihat dengan jela pintunya dari balkon tangga rumahnya.

Sehun langsung ber-oh ria menjawab ibu Jongin. "Apakah Jongin sudah makan bu?" Sehun bertanya kepada ibu Jongin yang tatapannya masih menuju pada pintu kamar Jongin.

Ibu Jongin menoleh kepada Sehun sambil tersenyum, lalu menggeleng. "Dia belum ingin makan daritadi, Hun. Mungkin jika kamu yang suapi dia akan mau." Kata ibu Jongin, setengah jahil meledekki Sehun—yang sudah mulai merasa ada darah yang mengalir ke pipinya.

"Ah, ibu bisa saja. Kalau begitu, aku akan naik ke kamar Jongin ya bu. Aku permisi." Kata Sehun sambil berjalan kearah kamar Jongin. Ibu kekasihnya hanya mengangguk sambil menggeleng-gelengka pala dan tersenyum.

Setelah sampai depan kamar Jongin, Sehun pun mengetuk pintu kamarnya lembut. "Jongin? Apa aku boleh masuk?" kata Sehun pelan.

Jongin yang mendengar Sehun langsung mengganti posisinya yang tadi bersender jadi duduk. "Ya, Hun. Masuk saja." Jawab Jongin.

Jongin melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan kekasihnya dengan baju kesayangannya—kaos _stripe_ biru, celana hitam, dan jaket—langsung tersenyum lemah.

"Halo, Jongin. Sudah membaik, belum?" tanya Sehun sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur Jongin. Jongin terus menatap Sehun, sampai akhirnya—

" _JONGIN! SADAR DONG, JAWAB. JANGAN LIHATIN AKU DOANG!"_

—Sehun menamparnya.

Tidak keras sih, seperti tamparan sayang, tapi dengan selipan emosi. "Iya Hun, maaf. Aku udah lumayan baikan sih." Jawabnya, mengindari tamparan Sehun lagi.

Tangan Sehun beralih ke dahinya. Memang sih, suhu badan Jongin belum terlalu turun, tapi kan tetap saja artinya membaik, kan?

Sehun menatapnya—sekali lagi—dengan tatapan mematikan khasnya. "Membaik apanya?! Kamu pikir suhu _segini_ panasnya baik?! Lalu kamu nggak pakai selimut? Kamu kapan mau tumbuh dewasa sih, Jong!" teriak Sehun.

Sehun meraih tas ransel oranye nya. Mengeluarkan selimut beludru _burgundy_ dari tas ranselnya dan meletakkan ransel oranye nya di sebelah tempat tidur Jongin dengan kasar. Lalu menyelimuti Jongin.

"Mengerti tidak sih, aku khawatir denganmu? Aku kira kamu akan lebih pedui diri saat sakit. Lalu kamu belum makan, kan? Aku membawa makanan, dan kamun _wajib_ makan." Sehun berbicara tanpa jeda. Jongin hanya bergumam meng'iya'kan Sehun.

Sehun—untuk kedua kalinya—mengambil ranselnya dan mengeluarkan makanan bekal yang sudah dia siapkan di rumahnya. Lalu membukanya, dan menyuapi Jongin.

"Hun, aku bukan anak-anak." Protes Jongin malas. Yang dibalas oleh tatapan mata tajam kilat dari Sehun.

" _Bukan anak-anak,_ ya? Lalu kenapa masih membuka mulut?" jawab Sehun dengan senyuman jahil.

Mulut Jongin melengkung kebawah mendengarnya, "Iya deh. Kamu mah selalu menang." Jawab Jongin pasrah. Dia mah iya saja, asal Sehun tidak marah.

"Hun, _by the way,_ ini bikinan siapa? Kamu nggak mungkin masak sendiri, kan?" kata Jongin.

Sehun langsung menatap Jongin tajam, "Masakkan ibuku. Dan dengar ya, Kim Jongin, aku juga bisa masak— _walaupun hanya ramyeon instan._ " jawab Sehun.

Jongin—yang mendengar kalau masakan ini adalah masakan ibu Sehun langsung terkejut, _'Bukankah ibu Sehun sedang tidak ada di rumah?'_ pikirnya _._

"Lalu kamu makan apa?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum. "Jong, _don't worry about me._ Yang harus di pedulikan itu tubuhmu, yang butuh banyak makanan. Aku juga sudah makan ramyeon instan sebelum ke sini, kok." Jawabnya.

Jongin tersenyum, "Ya, dan tubuhmu juga penting. Kamu pikir kamu bisa bertahan dengan tubuh setipis kertas?" ledek Jongin.

Yang di ledek hanya menusuk perut Jongin dengan ujung tangannya sambil berkata, "Biar saja."

.

.

.

HUEHEUEHEHE AKHIRNYA SELESAI! Dan btw maaf baru bisa update sekarang karena sibuk, banyak pr, pusing mikirin pr. Dan btw, apakah ada yang suka the maze runner? Karena aku ingin ngajak ngegalauin page 250 bareng huhuhu. Oke oke, cukup basa basi nya. Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya!


	4. i want you to have this

" _ **I want you to have this."**_ — girl!hun;more platonic than romance

Sehun benci Kim Jongin. Sangat benci, sampai dia ingin memukul matanya dengan pipa, jika ia bisa.

Pasti kalian bertanya, "Sehun, kenapa kamu benci Jongin? Bukankah Jongin anak yang famous serta pintar?". Sehun benci Jongin karena Jongin mematahkan kacamata satu-satunya.

Begini ceritanya, si Jongin, yaitu seorang yang pernah mematahkan kacamata Sehun itu sedang jalan, dengan santainya. Lalu Sehun dan Minseok sedang duduk-duduk santai di bawah lantai, tepat disamping tempat Jongin ingin lewat.

Dan serius, secara tidak sengaja, Sehun sedang menaruh kacamatanya di lantai, Jongin pun lewat. Akhirnya, dia menginjak kacamata Sehun.

Dan bodohnya lagi, Jongin sama sekali tidak minta maaf, atau apapun yang membuat Sehun merasa lebih baik. Ia malah lewat dengan santainya, sambil tertawa dengan gerombolan temannya.

Sayangnya, sahabat Sehun adalah kakak Jongin, dia tahu kejadian yang terjadi antara Sehun dan adik semata wayangnya.

Tapi, ya, namanya Minseok, tak akan lah ia beritahu Jongin kalau memang dia belum sadar akan sikap Sehun yang tiap main ke rumah Kim pasti dingin dengannya, dasar pasif.

Tapi, pagi itu Sehun sendiri dirumah. Ibu dan Ayahnya pergi ke rumah Nenek Oh. Sehun pun dititipkan oleh orangtuanya untuk berangkat dengan keluarga Kim.

Sehun euphoric, tentu saja. Karena itu berarti ia akan berangkat dengan Minseok, kakak kelas kesukaannya. Little did she know, Jongin akan berangkat dengan mereka juga.

Suara ketukkan pintu berbunyi di rumah Sehun. Sehun, yang sedang memakan sarapan paginya pun langsung bergegas membuka pintu.

Dia mendapati seorang perempuan petite, dan laki-laki jangkung sedang berdiri di luar rumahnya, "Halo, Hun!" sapa Minseok.

Sehun pun tersenyum ke Minseok, tapi dia memberi tatapan dingin ke Jongin, yang asik dengan handphone-nya, dan hanya mendongak untuk tersenyum singkat padanya.

Sehun pun tersenyum, bisa dibilang tidak ikhlas, sih. Tapi kan tetap saja, tersenyum. Jongin pun mendongak lagi, melihat dia dengan tatapan aneh (itu juga karena Sehun menatap seperti mengintimidasi dia, so sue him)

Singkat cerita, mereka sampai ke sekolah, "Jongin, Sehun, aku duluan ya! Ingin contek PR English Luhan, see ya!" kata Kak Minseok sambil jalan menjauh.

Akhirnya, mau tidak mau, Sehun berjalan bersama Jongin berdua. Dari sekian banyak tatapan menusuk orang-orang yang tertuju untuk Sehun, yang ditatap hanya berjalan malas ke kelas.

"Hun." kata Jongin.

"Apa?"

"Aku dengar kamu marah ya?" kata Jongin lagi.

"Marah?"

"Iya, marah denganku, it's because the glasses, isn't it?"

"Kak Minseok bilang ke kamu?"

"Of course she did, dan actually not 'bilang' lebih 'bentak' cause her favorite girl is grumpy."

"I'm sorry." kata Jongin sambil menunduk.

"Ya." jawab Sehun malas.

Jongin merongoh sesuatu dari tasnya, "Oh iya, **_I want you to have this_** , as a replacement karena aku rusakin kacamatamu." katanya sambil menyerahkan kacamata dengan frame berwarna hitam. "Aku tahu thickness lensamu dari Kak Minseok, jangan tanya."

Sehun pun mencoba menahan senyumannya. "Really, Jongin. Kamu kalo gak mau, jangan repot-repot." jawabnya sambil memutar mata.

"No no, seriously Hun, it's all yours." katanya sambil tersenyum. Sehun merasa pipinya memanas.

"Okay, then. See you, Jong." kata Sehun, mencuri quick peck on the cheek buat Jongin.

Jongin masih berdiri dumbstruck di lokasi tempatnya berdiri, sementara Sehun sudah jalan menjauh.

Sehun, yang sudah jauh didepan diam-diam melihat ke belakang lagi. Dia pun tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Jongin.

.

.

.

Okay, sebenernya ada satu kata yang ngedeskripsiin fic ini: trashy.

Tapi well, halo! sorry belom update dari lama, soalnya i'm sooo busy with school (tapi diselingi marathon Supernatural 1-11, oops) dan gapunya waktu buat nulis!

Jadi gimana? Manis kah? Kurang gulali kah? Pahit kah? Please give your opinion on the review section!

Oh iya, btw, ada yang suka MCU (atau geeky stuff in general) juga? Kalo ada let's be friend karena basically I have no friends haha.

Dan shout out buat MinnieWW yang sudah request GS Kaihun, sorry kalau jelek!

Sudah lah, itu aja. Selamat ketemu di ficlet berikutnya!


	5. cross my heart and hope to die

_**cross my heart and hope to die – boyxboy**_

Tengah malam itu, Sehun dipenuhi keringat dingin yang menetes dari dahinya sampai ke dagu. Badannya bergetar hebat, kepalanya pusing, sampai-sampai ruangan disekitarnya ikut bergetar, ia ingin muntah. Dia tidak bisa bernafas dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Dia mendapat _panic attack._

Sehun pun langsung merogoh ponselnya, mencari emergency dial di kontaknya dan menemukan siapa yang dia cari, _Jongin_.

" _Halo, Sehun?"_ suara Jongin terdengar diujung sana.

"Jong, _can you come to my house right now?_ " bisik Sehun. Suaranya bergetar-getar, ia tak tahan lagi.

Sehun bisa merasakan Jongin membulatkan matanya di ujung sana, "Babe, breathe. I'm on my way. Okay, _Hun?_ " Jawab Jongin. Sehun bisa mendengar suara Jongin yang terdengar sangat khawatir.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, Jongin langsung berlari kedalam rumah Sehun. Dia khawatir, sangat khawatir sampai rasanya ia ingin panik. Tapi tidak, dia tak akan panik. Untuk Sehun.

Jongin pun langsung menuju kamar Sehun, membuka pintunya dan melihat Sehun di pojok ruangan. Bergetar hebat, air matanya mengalir kemana-mana sambil menggumamkan kata-kata " _I'm not enough, I'm not enough."_

Jongin pun langsung berjalan ke arah Sehun, meraih tubuh rampingnya dan memeluknya dengan pelan sambil bergumam, _"you're enough, I love you."_ ke arah telinga Sehun.

Sehun pun mulai tenang. Tubuhnya sudah tidak bergetar separah yang tadi dan air matanya sudah mulai mereda. Jongin pun mencium ujung kepala Sehun, _slowly like he's a fragile vase that needed to be handle with careful (he is, tho)._

Jongin secara hati-hati mengangkat tubuh Sehun yang sudah tenang ke tempat tidurnya. Dia mengecup dahi, kedua mata, hidung, kedua pipi, dan terakhir bibir Sehun dengan sangat pelan.

Saat Jongin menaruh tubuh Sehun di tempat tidur, dia pun duduk di sebelah Sehun. "Jong." panggil Sehun pelan.

"Hmm?" jawab Jongin.

Sehun bergerak untuk tidur menghadap Jongin. "Kamu gak akan tinggalin aku, kan?" bisik Sehun.

Jongin membelalakkan matanya, "Nggak lah, Hun! Bagaimana bisa aku tinggalin kamu?" jawab Jongin. " _ **cross my heart and hope to die,**_ _I promise you, I'll never leave your side."_ lanjut Jongin, sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun.

Sehun memutar mata, " _Really,_ Jong? BMTH reference?" Jongin tersenyum jahil.

" _I love you._ " kata Jongin, dengan pelan.

Saat Jongin ingin berjalan keluar, Sehun menarik tangannya. Memaksanya untuk duduk kembali di tempat tidur, " _Stay, you dumbass."_ gumamnya. Jongin hanya tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

" _Cause I'm telling you, you're all I need. I'll never leave."_

 _ **-Bring Me the Horizon, Follow You**_

.

.

.

Tadaaa! Ini ficlet terakhir yang ada di fic ini. Thank you very much buat semua yang udah review, favorite dan follow, ya!

Dan sangat minta maaf kalo ini pendek banget, because saya males banget daaan idea nya udah mentok sooo...

Selamat bertemu lagi di fic selanjutnya!

 _Sincerely,_

buckyfc


End file.
